Micro-optic components are typically used in imaging or optical interconnect applications. Conventionally, such optical components are manufactured by directly etching the desired shape into a suitable substrate using standard lithography and semiconductor processing techniques or by building a mold to allow injection molding of a thermoplastic to create the optical component. The first method creates an environmentally stable optical component but is typically slow and expensive. The second method rapidly creates parts but is limited to thermoplastics that are unstable at elevated temperatures.